User talk:Bonfires
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toriko fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nihilistic Dragon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Derp Um...Hello. O_o Thank you for adding so many great articles to the wiki! You've really helped it flourish. -The Forgotten Beast 21:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Likewise, will you also be participating in the regular Toriko wiki? -The Forgotten Beast 07:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Paris ::What do you need? -The Forgotten Beast 17:08, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bonfires, I'm new here and I don't know if someone is still using this wiki, so, I'm ready to work on it if I have help of someone else. Rfldsza (talk) 13:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Admins Don't you think that this wiki needs admins when new users appears? How you the only active user that I know here, I'm speaking to you. Rfldsza (talk) 15:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Feel free to ask it I was told that such contents were unsuitable, so I deleted the pages. Since there are no admins, I didn't know who I could ask. However, they are still on my computer, luckily. There are many more, if you are clever enoughto figure a way I can send them to you. Thanks, Martialmaniac (talk) 13:29, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I will do it. The problem is, cleaning all the pages and adding images again is really a pain, so it will be a bit long... and I'm not tech-savvy at all, and that's troublesome, too. Thank you very much, Martialmaniac (talk) 20:17, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Yep, just one thing: is it possible to bring deleted pages to their prior state? Like Moh's and Kurakage's, for example. Livebearer's a total mess, I'll be sure to clean it, one way or the other. Only, it is a hectic period right now, so it'll take some time. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I. Love. You. Thanks a heap! I'm doing it right now! If I end up exaggerating, since I have pages regarding most of the chefs at the Fest, just tell me. There is a total of 18 (13 more). Martialmaniac (talk) 12:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) New I don't know if you saw the new user here, Samuel I think, I'm not sure if he is creating content that doesn't is about Toriko, but is what seems, I've messed up one time, so I think better let to your decision. Rfldsza (talk) 17:40, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Blessed Bonfire and Resplendent Rfldza Yeah, sure, we have to think in something first, and after I finish my Royal Dragons at least. Rfldsza (talk) 12:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me, but, what character are you thinking to use? Rfldsza (talk) 21:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) In this case, I would have to use Scorpien or perhaps Tensei. Rfldsza (talk) 22:03, May 20, 2013 (UTC) No, I'll use them both yes Rfldsza (talk) 20:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking in some unexpected encounter between the three in Shangri-la, Scorpien and Tensei enter frightening some flying creatures, and showing the rivality between Scorpien and Tensei, of course. Rfldsza (talk) 21:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC)